


Strangers with a smoking gun

by Serenity_Searcher



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A western au, Clexa strangers on a train, F/F, First Meeting, Outlaws to bounty hunters, strangers on a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Searcher/pseuds/Serenity_Searcher
Summary: My little input for the Clexa strangers on a train challenge.Lexa is an outlaw on a train carrying the greatest diamond haul in history but her plans to steal the diamonds when another famous outlaw Clarke Griffin is also making an attempt to steal the diamonds.





	Strangers with a smoking gun

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah just flexing my writing muscles again for the first time in a while, I'm an emotional writer and went through a shit time where i left off my last story one of these days I will hopefully return to it and smash out a few extra chapters to end it.  
> This is just a little western au for the strangers on a train clexa challenge probably ended up being a western because I spent the last few days binge watching Wynonna Earp. The language is an interesting mix of modern and older, if there's a way to improve it feel free to give me a hand. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Hat slung low over her eyes Lexa looked around the train carriage at the other passengers. Of the seven other people she could easily pick out three of them as marshals on board to guard the Hakeldama Diamonds being transported from Arkadia to Polis to be stored in the great vaults of the Polis Bank. This was Lexa’s best chance to steal the diamonds, to be known as the greatest outlaw in the west. 

The last four passengers were a more eclectic bunch; there was Lincoln, the member of her posse that had ended up in her carriage, an old man reading the newspaper who looked just like a normal passenger, a young man with a light stubble and light brown hair nothing too special about him and a beautiful blonde woman in a deep blue dress that seemed to sparkle. 

As Lexa watched the blonde woman she looked up and her bright blue eyes met Lexa’s gave a slow wink then returned to staring out the window as though waiting for something. There was something vaguely familiar about the woman, but Lexa couldn’t quite place her; a previous conquest perhaps?

Lexa was shaken out of her thoughts by Lincoln getting up and removing his hat, revealing his tattooed bald head; the signal they had agreed upon to start their takeover of this train. Lexa stood and tore the lacy green dress right off revealing a more comfortable set of black leather pants and a dark brown vest, perfect for the fighting about to start, drawing a pair of six shooters as she did.

The reaction amongst the other seven passengers was immediate when the pretty brunette woman revealed that she was Black Blood Lexa, one of the three most well-known and greatest outlaws in the whole wide west.  
The four marshals tried to draw their weapons but Lincoln dispatched one of them with a swift punch to the back of the head, sending him down quickly, the old man threw his paper aside and dove under the nearest seat, the young man was on his feet pistol in hand and shot down a second marshal. Lexa shot a third marshal as the woman in blue was on her feet, smoking gun in her hand as the last marshal fell. 

In the seconds of silence Lexa and Lincoln raised their weapons at the other two bandits, as they did the same. In that moment, staring down the barrel of a gun held by a beautiful blonde that Lexa recognised her; not from a tangle in the sheets or the hay in a barn but from wanted posters hung right next to hers; Skyshooter Clarke Griffin, another of the three greatest outlaws.

“Hakeldama diamonds Griffin?” Lexa asked, pulling back the hammer on her gun.

“Woodsman, why else would anyone be on this train, to Polis?” Clarke replied with a smirk. 

“I’m just here for the pretty girls, didn’t realise you’d be this pretty with a smoking gun.” Lexa said raking her eyes up and down Clarke’s body.

“Not so bad yourself Woodsman” Clarke said smiling.

“As clearly as important as this flirting is Clarke, what are we gonna do? Fight Woodsman for the diamonds?” Clarke’s sidekick asked.

The conversation was cut short as the train jerked to a halt, sending Lincoln and Clarke’s accomplice to the ground.

“Your plan?” the women asked simultaneously.

“Seems that there is someone else after the diamonds, best guess is this whole thing was a setup to get the three worst outlaws in the west. Pike was never a subtle one.” Lexa said.

“So between each of us and the diamonds is about fifty marshals and the two other greatest outlaws in the west. I don’t want Pike to get it, I’ll even consider a temporary truce to prevent that.” Clarke said lowering her gun less than half an inch, still pointing at Lexa but enough to show that she was serious.

“That could work, what exactly is your proposal?” Lexa asked, watching Clarke very carefully.

“Me, you and the rest of our gangs clear the train of marshals, stop Pike, split the diamonds and ride off into the sunset.” Clarke said, plain and simple.

“Simple, easy to remember and sounds like a date.” Lexa said, smiling and lowering her gun.

“What...well? Umm that’s not what I mean” Clarke spluttered

“Easy Skygirl, just teasing. Now are we getting these diamonds?” Lexa said, shit eating grin on her face. 

“Fine, let’s dance.” Clarke huffed raising her guns and leading the way up the train.

“Boss why do you always flirt with the beautiful women in life or death situations?” Lincoln asked.

“No better time for it, and you mind your tongue, let’s get shooting.” Lexa said following Clarke into the raging gunfight up the train. 

Three carriages and twenty dead marshals later the girls came to the secure carriage, the one where the diamonds almost certainly were when a hail of bullets came from behind them forcing Clarke and Lexa to dive to the ground Lexa landing on Clarke.

“Darlin as happy as I am to be here with you, can we wait until the shootin stops? I think Pike just showed up.” Lexa said smiling beneath Clarke.

“Fine, you owe me a sunset ride though,” Clarke said giving Lexa a swift peck on the cheek as she stood to return fire at the newcomers.

“Oh girl I’ll ride you anytime you keep that up.” Lexa said as she joined Clarke shooting at the door. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Clarke smile and turn slightly pink, oh damn this was more fun than she had had in years.

As the last man in the doorway fell Lexa felt something hard press against the back of her head and heard the unmistakeable sound of a hammer being drawn back, then it came again.

“There ain’t no diamonds on this damn train but the heads of Skyshooter Griffin and Black Blood Lexa should fetch me a fine enough price to live comfortably for the rest of my days, once I clear a nice patch of farmland of savages.” The deep voice rang with a deep seated anger. Lexa and Clarke stiffened at the familiar sound. They had both had encounters with Pike before.

The last of the three greatest outlaws in the west; Pike had shown up recently and left more bodies in his wake than anyone. Most considered him a monster because he had killed three hundred natives in one bloody massacre in a few short hours. He only ever gave his name as Pike, the man he had been before was a mystery.

Caught and held at gunpoint by a mass murderer only interested in them for their bounties it looked like the girls had met their end. Lexa looked over at Clarke who was smiling at Lexa. 

“Looks like this is it Lexa, sure would have been a nice date” Clarke said.

It was at that moment Lexa decided screw it, land a date with this girl or die trying. She dropped to the floor and swept her leg knocking Pike off balance, forcing him to drop a gun as he grabbed onto the doorway to prevent himself from falling. Clarke had seen her chance, spun and slammed her fist into Pike’s throat leaving him falling to the floor gasping for breath. As Pike lay gasping on the floor the girls quickly bound and gagged Pike.

“So he said there wasn’t any diamonds on this train, now what?” Clarke asked, “Is our truce over?”

“Naw, he said there wasn’t the Hakeldama diamonds but I think I found myself a sky diamond.” Lexa said flashing her sexiest smile at Clarke.

“Ain’t you sweet? So say we walk into Polis trying to collect his bounty we would be shot before we made it three paces. This scum should be hanged for all he’s done.” Clarke said angrily, like he had personally affected her.

“Oh he will, we take him into Polis, dressed as fine ladies, Lincoln and your partner can do it, we get paid and then we ride out for our sunset date.” Lexa said hauling Pike to his feet. 

“That plan works for me, hey Finn get up here and help me with this scum.” Clarke yelled at her partner who had been with her in the original carriage. The two men roughly shoved Pike towards the door and out into the dust next to the still stopped train.  
“So this was where Pike wanted the train to stop so there probably horses nearby, we take them and ride to the nearest town to hand this guy in, ten thousand dollars split between us should be grand.” Lexa said as they dragged Pike up the rocky slopes without really caring for his well-being until they found four horses tethered to a cactus.

“Who wants the dirt?” Lexa asked kicking Pike in the shins, dropping him to the ground to adjust his bonds to better tie him to a horse.

“I’ll take him” said Clarke with venom in her voice.

“Sure thing, just make sure he’ still breathing when we drop him off,” Lexa said.

“Why?” Clarke asked.

“I’m gonna love watching the fucker swing” Lexa said with a dark smile.

“Well ain’t you the greatest lady ever?” Clarke smiled as the kicked their horses into a gallop towards town.

The hours passed in casual conversation and easy silences until the four riders and one prisoner arrived at Ton DC. 

“So anyone here not going to be shot on site?” Clarke asked.

“I think Marshal Indra will give me at least a few moments to plead my case, we were close once,” Lexa said dismounting and adjusting her weapons so they were in plain sight. “Give me the dirt and an hour; if I’m not back by then I won’t be coming back and take care of Lincoln, he’ll want to get the rest of the Natblida gang together and inform them of my situation.” Lexa tipped her hat to her travelling companions, pulled Pike roughly from the back of Clarke’s horse causing him to hit the ground hard and started to drag him into town.

They hadn’t been gentle with Pike sure but they were outlaws; as many men as they had killed they had spared more. The marshals’ tally had Lexa at killing 63 men and Clarke 47 men with Pike being ranked at closer to one thousand. There was a difference between outlaws and murderers. 

A bullet hit the ground just ahead of Lexa’s feet shocking her out of her thoughts, looking up she saw the imposing figure of a dark skinned woman; rifle pointed straight at her. Marshal Indra had come out to meet her even if it wasn’t the friendliest welcome.  
“You have five seconds to explain what the hell you are doing back here Lexa.” Indra shouting cocking her rifle and starting a slow countdown backwards from five.

“I captured Pike and am turning him in,” Lexa shouted not wasting any time.

“I expect you’ll be wanting his bounty then?” Indra asked thoughtfully. “Not sure we can pay you the bounty and let you walk away from here,” she said scratching her chin, waiting for Lexa’s response.

“Not the whole bounty” Lexa said.

“What would I reduce the bounty for?” Indra asked. That stare had troubled Lexa through her youth, it always felt like she could see right through any lie.

“Enough for Clarke and I to try and sort our lives around.”

“Clarke? As in Skyshooter Clarke Griffin. Heavens above it was you two that brought down Pike? Ever think about bounty hunting, it’s more legitimate than being an outlaw and it appears that you are good at it. There’s a chance I could give you two the ability to ride into towns to collect bounties. If you keep bringing in the big criminals like this of course.” Indra said lowering her weapon.

“There is one more thing we would like” Lexa said, she was surely pushing her luck.

“I’m listening,” Indra said raising her rifle up again.

“We want to watch him hang.” Lexa said quickly.

“Well that can be arranged I’m sure, hand him to be I’ll throw him in his cell, you go grab your companions, stable your horses just behind the Sheriff’s station.” Indra said finally putting her rifle into a position that Lexa felt no threat.  
Breathing out a sigh of relief Lexa quickly ran back to the escarpment she had left her companions.

“Good news Pike will hang in the morning and we get to watch.” Lexa said with a vicious victory in her voice. 

“Excellent” said Clarke the same fire in her voice. 

“Also Indra said we might be able to walk into towns to hand in bounties and not be shot on sight in the future, might involve slightly more lawful work but could get us rich.” Lexa said watching Clarke carefully for her reaction.

“Sounds fun, wanna become the greatest bounty hunters in the west with me” Clarke asked.

“Sure thing my beautiful lady” Lexa said giving Clarke a swift kiss on the cheek and led the way into town.

With the hanging of Pike the following morning the battle to become the greatest outlaw was over. Pike was dead and Clarke and Lexa were bounty hunters. So began the story of Clarke and Lexa the greatest bounty hunter duo not only for their time but in the entire history of the west.


End file.
